


Babysitting

by grellagainstgrossness



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [23]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Trans Character, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grellagainstgrossness/pseuds/grellagainstgrossness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelina and Grell lament over their charges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

“He insists he doesn’t need a babysitter, but I’m not ready for him to stay home alone without one,” Angelina explained with a sigh, slumping back against her seat. “Not after what’s happened, and  _especially_ with his asthma. I’d be too worried.”

Grell - who had long since been informed on the going-ons surrounding the Phantomhives - gave a nod. “I getcha, Angie, I getcha. Alois  _hates_ having a babysitter come in, and I’ve never been able to get one for more than one round, but I can’t leave that kid alone. He’d burn down the god-damned house, probably, who knows…”

The two guardians shared a comfortable, companionable silence as they internally lamented over their charges, before Grell’s eyes lit up. “Hold the phone, I got something! We can’t leave them alone, but maybe we can do it with them  _together?”_

Angelina was skeptical. “You think two fourteen-year-olds are better than one?” That didn’t sound right.

Grell, however, nodded vigorously. “Yeah! Alois is there if Ciel has an asthma funk or a breakdown, and Ciel is there if Alois has a breakdown. They’d probably know how to deal with each other better and! And, I was talking to the Amporas the other day, and their brat gets to stay home alone. It’s pretty normal.”

That… that was a little more convincing, and the aunt mused over that. “You really think that would work?”

Her friend grinned. “I do~. We can test it out tomorrow night.”

Angelina blinked. “Tomorrow night? I don’t have anything going on tom-”

Grell winked. “You, me, dinner? You want something going on tomorrow night~?”

“…Well, I suppose if we need to test out whether that works or not…”


End file.
